Mi asignatura pendiente
by Fer010
Summary: Katniss nunca logro olvidar a ese chico que le había dado esperanza de vida con una cosa tan simple como pan. Peeta nunca logro alejarse de la chica que lo había cautivado y enamorado a pesar de la fama y el dinero. El destino hace que se encuentren nuevamente, para así continuar con la historia que quedo pendiente entre ellos 2. Universo Alterno.
1. Chapter 1

Hola. Este es mi primer finc, espero que les guste. Sera un finc espero no tan largo. Por favor dejen cu comentario de lo que les parece y dejen sus criticas de en que puedo mejorar.

Los personajes son parte de la trilogía de Los juego del hambre, y pertenecen a Susan Collins.

* * *

><p>¿Qué hace el aquí? Es el peor barrio de la ciudad, para una persona como el no era lo mas correcto y sensato el venir a un lugar así. Pero ahí estaba, como si fuera cualquier persona mirando la carta, buscando que pedir. Lo reconocería donde sea, ¿Creía que con ese gorro y esos lentes seria una persona mas? Pues parece ser que si pues todos en el lugar ni se inmutaban con su presencia, pero yo se que es el, reconozco su cabello rubio, o al menos el poco que se ve, la forma en que muerde sus labios mirando la carta, sus largas pestañas, su piel blanca, y sus manos, cubiertas de pequeñas cicatrices de quemaduras por hacer pan cuando era pequeño. Definitivamente era el, la celebridad de Panem, no tanto por sus pinturas mundialmente vendidas, si no por la relación que tuvo con Johanna Mason, la estrella del capitolio.<p>

Y ahora estaba ahí, sentado, ¿Cuánto tiempo que no lo veía? 6 años, tal ves 7. No lo sabia, claro que lo veía en la tele, escuchaba de el la radio, o simplemente en las platicas diarias de mi madre con Prim. Después de todo algún día fue mi… ¿Amigo? No, ¿Conocido? Tal ves, pero, apenas hablábamos, ¿Qué era el para mi?... Y entonces una palabra apareció en mi mente sin permiso alguno… Salvador… ¿Salvador? ¡Ja! Si por salvador quiero decir que fue la persona que cuando mi familia enfrentaba su peor crisis económica al no tener ni que comer y casi perder hasta en donde dormir nos dio esperanza con un simple pedazo de pan, y luego convenció a su padre de apoyarnos económicamente y gracias a el y su familia no perdimos la casa y pudimos seguir con nuestras vidas… Entonces si, si era mi salvador, aunque no quería aceptarlo. No quería recordar esos días, me lastimaban, además que pensar en esos días era pensar en la muerte de mi padre, así que no quería hacerlo.

Peeta Mellarck, _"el chico del pan", _o como mi madre y Prim le decían para molestarme _"mi chico del pan". _Solo lo dije una vez, solo una, fue un accidente, ni siquiera estaba pensando, y era un niña de unos 9 o 10 años, pero solo esa ves basto para que ahora mi madre, Prim y hasta el idiota de Haymitch me lo hacharan en cara cada que podían. Recordaba perfectamente el porque le decíamos así, pero ahora que lo veo enfrente de mi después de tanto me parece una razón de lo mas idiota, si Katniss, una razón idiota que te salvo la vida y te dio fuerzas para seguir viviéndola.

No sabia el porque me molestaba tanto el verlo ahí como si nada hubiera pasado. Y es que nada había pasado, pero me molestaba verlo ahí sentado. Me había dejado ahí sola, se había ido para hacerse el pintor más famoso de Panem e involucrarse con las lagartonas celebridades plásticas que no saben que es el trabajo duro. Pero es que, ni siquiera éramos nada, no me había dejado porque nunca fuimos nada, pero que se fuera me dolió, nunca pude agradecerle ese pedazo de pan, nunca pude agradecerle toda la ayuda que su familia le dio a mi familia, y nunca pude saldar esa deuda que ahora me perseguiría por toda la vida, porque ahora el era rico, mas de lo que en ese entonces era, y yo, no seré tan pobre como antes pero sigo solo teniendo lo justo para vivir, no había nada que ese chico, Peeta Mellarck, necesitara de mi. Y eso, me enfada mucho.

-Chica, ¿vas a trabajar o quedarte ahí parada?- La voz de Sae me trajo devuelta al mundo fuera de Peeta. Sae es la cocinera del lugar donde trabajo, una cafetería llamada _El Quemador. _

-Lo siento yo, me distraje- Respondí apenada

-Esta bien, ahora ve a atender al chico Peeta quieres- me dijo y yo me sorprendí, sabia que Peeta había vivido antes por estos lugares, pero no sabia que conociera a Sae. No pude evitar preguntar:

-¿Lo conoces?- De inmediato me di cuenta de lo menso de la pregunta, Peeta era una celebridad, quien no lo iba a conocer.

-Si, viene todos los días- respondió Sae

-¿Qué? ¿Y como es que no lo había visto antes?- La cara de sorpresa que había puesto debía ser muy graciosa porque Sae ahora me miraba divertida, lo pensó un momento y luego contesto:

-Porque es la primera vez que te quedas en el turno de noche, siempre viene cuando tú sales-

-Oh, tienes razón- Dije pensativa, Sae entonces rio y dijo:

-Entonces ¿lo atenderás o quieres que sea Jane?- Al escucharla de inmediato conteste

-No, yo lo hago- Jane era la nueva mesera, pero era conocida por coquetear con los clientes, o al menos los guapos, la habían despedido de muchos lugares por eso, y no quería que atendiera a Peeta. Camine directo a el, estaba en la mesa justo en frente de la cocina pero en el fondo del local, así que quedaba de lado a mi, no me había visto observándolo, y no me veía ahora que me acercaba.

-¿Ya va ordenar?-

-Si yo…- En cuanto Peeta levanto la mirada y se topo conmigo se quedo sin habla, su boca hizo una perfecta o y sus cejas se levantaron, como si viera un fantasma, y el ver que esa reacción la causaba yo me gustaba de una manera que no conocía antes.-Katniss- Ah me recordaba, cada ves estaba mejor esto, yo no dije nada, solo lo miraba divertido, esperando que dijera otra cosa que me subiera el orgullo- yo, soy Peeta…- bueno eso no lo esperaba, sabia quien era, pero me gustaba verlo ahí haciendo el ridículo- el de tu primaria y secundaria ¿recuerdas?- Como no hacerlo, pensé. Se me hizo raro que usara esas 2 referencias, como si no fuera la estrella del momento que salía con modelos y actrices, como si solo fuera ese dulce chico que había conocido hace tiempo.

- Si, lo recuerdo- Muy bien eso sonó muy cortante de mi parte- ¿Vas a ordenar algo o vengo después?- Si, al parecer el día de hoy quería ser cortante. Peeta entonces pareció reaccionar del trance de verme, miro hacia su menú y luego hacia mí y rápidamente dijo:

-Lo siento yo… Lo de siempre-

-Yo no se que es lo de siempre- conteste y comencé a sentirme un poco mal por hacerlo tan descortésmente

-Oh cierto, lo siento- Dijo acompañado con una risa nerviosa- Emmm…- miro la carta nuevamente- Unos wafles y una malteada de chocolate por favor- Yo solo asentí y tome la carta dispuesta a irme pero Peeta me detuvo con su voz- Katniss…me dio gusto verte- dijo con una sonrisa que si no fuera yo, cualquier otra mujer se hubiera derretido, ya quería ver lo que Jane hubiera hecho con el, ahorita estuviera dándole hasta las llaves de su casa

- Si igualmente- solo solté y me fui, dejando al chico solo. No sabia porque actuaba así, el no me había hecho nada, es mas, había hecho mucho por mi pero, me sentía abandonada por el, como si me hubiera dejado cuando lo necesitaba.

Le deje la orden de Peeta a Sae y le dije a Jane que lo atendiera de ahora en adelante, ya no quería ser cortante con el. La noche paso rápido, pude sentir como Peeta me miraba cada que me salía de la cocina para tomar una orden o entregarla, trate de ignorarlo lo mas que pude, pero el saber que esos profundos ojos azules me veían tanto hacía que me pusiera nerviosa, estuve a punto de caer unas 2 veces, y entregue mal algunas ordenes.

Jane, se la paso paseándose por la mesa de Peeta toda la noche, preguntándole si quería algo mas, o platicar o cualquier tontería solo para hablar con el, el trataba de quitársela de encima cada que podía pero la chica era persistente. Casi al final de la noche, Jane le dijo que la especialidad en su casa eran _'los huevos revueltos' _cosa que a mi me pareció de lo mas vulgar y a Peeta lo hizo sonrojar de sobre manera, cuando lo vi así y tratando de librarse de la chica empecé a pensar que tal ves lo había juzgado mal, no era la estrella frívola y presumida que creía, era aun el mismo chico dulce de antes, el que me dio la vida, del cual me encariñe sin tener que hablar con el, era aun _'el chico del pan'._

Cuando mi turno termino ya eran las 10 de la noche, y Peeta aun seguía ahí, había pedido al menos 4 tazas de café, e iba por la quinta. Le pregunte a Sae que si siempre Peeta se quedaba tanto tiempo, pero ella me dijo que normalmente solo comía rápidamente y se iba, dijo que tal ves hoy había encontrado una bonita mesera que ver, yo negué con la cabeza rápidamente y me sonroje, pero luego pensé en que podía ser Jane, pero no, Peeta le había demostrado que no era así, no quería que fuera así.

Cuando salí de la cocina con mi chaqueta puesta y caminando directamente a la puerta, note como Peeta levantaba la mirada de su taza y seguía con la vista mis pasos, cuando comprendió que era la hora en la que me iba se levantó rápidamente y lo ultimo que vi antes de salir fue a el dejando un billete en la mesa y corriendo hacia la puerta. Sabia que venia por mi, o eso quería pensar, pero un día mi mama me dijo que si un chico quería hablarme me hiciera un poco la difícil, así que eso hacia. Escuche como se cerraba la puerta detrás de mí y unos pasos que caminaban apurados hacia mí

-Katniss espera- escuche la voz de Peeta mientras caminaba o casi corría hacia mí. Yo gire haciéndome la inocente- Hola- dijo cuando ya estaba frente a mí sonriendo, yo esta ves no me pude resistir y correspondí su gesto con otra sonrisa

-Hola- conteste y mire como en los ojos de Peeta la alegría se asomaba, alegría que llego hasta mi.

-Yo… ¿Vas para tu casa?- pregunto el chico y yo solo asentí, sabia la pregunta que seguía, y extrañamente quería escucharla en su voz- ¿puedo llevarte?- yo sonreí de inmediato, pero no quería poner las cosas tan fáciles para el

-Emmm, no lo se yo… Me da pena- dije haciendo un puchero que hizo que Peeta mirara fijamente mis labios y pasara saliva, no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero me gustaba lo que provocaba en el chico.

-Pero, no te dejare ir sola, es muy peligroso a estas horas, sobre todo para chicas lindas...- Decía Peeta haciendo su voz cada ves mas baja pero yo la escuche claramente, un rubor de inmediato se posiciono en mis mejillas pues las sentí arder, ahora era yo la nerviosa, o ambos

-Bueno, si es solo para chicas lindas entonces estaré a salvo yo- dije dispuesta a voltearme pero Peeta me tomo del brazo impidiéndomelo

-Creo que será mas peligroso para ti que para ninguna otra mujer- dijo y sentí que ahora no solo mis mejillas ardían sino que ahora era toda mi cara- Así que, o me dejas llevarte o te acompaño caminando- suspire resignada mientras bajaba la mirada, este chico siempre había sido buen convencedor

-Pero solo hoy- dije y Peeta pareció dudarlo un momento, pero luego solo sonrió y dijo:

-Claro- cosa que no me hizo estar muy segura de su palaba- Por aquí- me dijo mientras tomaba de mano y caminaba hacia el estacionamiento. Su mano cálida cubriendo a la mía era como un sueño, ese calor me envolvió por dentro y me hizo dejar de sentir el frio que hasta ahora sentía.

Caminamos hasta un Chevy verde no muy lujoso, no sabía porque esperaba un Ferrari o un BMW, pero pensándolo bien, ¿Quién traería uno de esos carros a estos lugares? Tenía sentido el Chevy. Caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto y cuando me soltó la mano, sentí otras ves ese frio y un vacio por dentro difícil de explicar. Tardo unos segundos en darle la vuelta al carro para luego entrar en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué frio hace no?- Me pregunto y solo afirme con un sonido de mi boca-¿Quieres mi chaqueta?-Pregunto el chico y sin esperar la respuesta empezó a despojarse de una fina chaqueta café que tria puesta, yo de inmediato lo trate de detener y le dije:

-No Peeta, es tuya, tendrás frio tú, mejor prende la calefacción- Peeta no pareció escuchar y acabo de quitársela ante mi mirada resignada mientras decía:

-No sirve, así que por mas que me guste como te ves con tu uniforme te pondrás esto- acabo de decir y me puso la chaqueta en los hombros. Sentí mis mejillas otra ves arder, ese chico me había sonrojado 3 veces en menos de 5 minutos. Mi uniforme no era la cosa más bonita del mundo, consistía en una falda negra que apenas y me llegaba a las rodillas, medias negras que cubrían completamente mis piernas, una blusa blanca muy delgada y una corbata, la chaqueta que traía no era la mejor para el frio que hacia, no pensé en eso cuando la tome.

En cuanto me puso la chaqueta encima el aroma que esta emanaba me nublo los sentidos, era un sueño ese aroma, no olía como esas fragancia súper lujosas que todos los hombre usaban, olía a canela, y a pan recién hecho, cosa que me hizo pensar que Peeta aun hacia pan, y sin duda eso me fascinaba, ese chico parecía seguía siendo el mismo en todos los sentidos.

Apenas y había notado que ya estábamos en camino y Peeta intercalaba la mirada entre el camino y yo, como esperando que le dijera algo

-¿Perdón?- le digo y Peeta ríe, yo solo sonrió nerviosa

-¿Qué como esta todo en tu familia?- Pregunto nuevamente el chico

-Amm, bien-Respondí y no dije nada más

-Que bien, mi padre extraña mucho estos lugares, al igual que yo-

-Bueno, no creo que sea mucho, vives en la parte más lujosa del Distrito, claro, si no es que estas en el Capitolio- Peeta frunció el seño ante lo que dije

-No me gusta ir allá, la gente es rara y no se, no me siento yo mismo- Contesto el chico y mi primer pensamiento fue que tenia razón, siempre que veía a Peeta en la tele era como ver a otra persona, como si lo controlaran o le dijeran que decir, por eso no me gustaba verlo- Y de mi casa aquí pues, esta bien solo que… no tengo muchos amigos, la mayoría que vive ahí son hijos de políticos, no me agradan mucho- Yo solo guarde silencio, escuchando lo que Peeta decía. Siempre pensé que al ser una celebridad estaría lleno de amigos por todas partes, y tal ves así sea, pero quien sabe sin son amigos de verdad o solo de su dinero y fama- Por eso me gusta venir a esta parte de la ciudad, siempre encuentro gente muy agradable- Sonreí ante su ultimo comentario, tal ves no era un barrio decente o un lugar muy bueno para salir por la noche, pero si de algo estaba segura es que al menos la mayoría de la gente era agradable y siempre que alguien lo necesitaba lo ayudaban.

-Y, ¿Hace cuanto vienes por aquí?- Mi pregunta pareció que tomo desprevenido al chico, de inmediato pareció ponerse un nervioso y se mordía los labios, pensándolo en que responder.

-Pues, ya hace algún tiempo…- Dijo finalmente no muy seguro y yo me extrañe por eso, parecía ocultar algo.

-¿Si? Nunca te había visto- conteste

-Bueno yo, no lo se, tal ves nunca logramos coincidir hasta ahora ¿no crees?- Peeta cada ves se ponía mas nervioso

-Si, es extraño porque Sae me dijo que ibas todos lo días a la cafetería, ¿no te parece raro que nunca me hallas visto al menos salir o yo verte entrar?-

-Si es extraño- replico el chico tratando de no darle importancia cosa que de inmediato note así que quise seguir preguntando

-Tal ve…- No pude acabar de decir lo que iba a decir porque la voz de Peeta me interrumpió

-Mira, recuerdas ese parque, siempre te veía jugar ahí, nunca pude ir a hablarte, me daba pena. Siempre estabas con Gale- dijo Peeta y pude notar un cierto tono de hostilidad cuando menciono a mi amigo Gale, pero le reste importancia debido a que me había dado cuenta de sus intenciones de cambiar de tema

-¿Me veías jugar?- Pregunte y el chico en ves de relajarse del cambio de tema pareció ponerse aun mas nervioso.

-Si, bueno, no siempre, a veces cuando llegabas o alguna cosa así- Dijo y después soltó una risita nerviosa y yo lo mire con lo ojos entrecerrados, ahora que lo recordada, siempre que volteaba a verlo, Peeta siempre me estaba observando, y siempre que veía que lo estaba viendo, el desviaba la mirada apenado. Nunca me había parecido raro hasta ahora.

-Claro, ya entiendo- le dije no muy convencida y sumiéndome en mis pensamientos, tratando de descifrar el nerviosismo de Peeta. Pasaron unos 5 minutos en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Peeta en momentos volteaba a verme y me sonreía, yo le correspondía el gesto y el de inmediato posaba su mirada en el camino con una sonrisa aun más amplia de satisfacción, como feliz de que le correspondiera su sonrisa.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que llegaremos a mi casa, y un sentimiento de vacio comenzaba a apoderarse de mi pecho, ¿Cuándo volvería a verlo? ¿Volvería mañana a la cafetería? ¿Desde cuando me importaba el verlo? Mi mente comenzó a formular un remolino de preguntas que me hicieron tensarme de la nada. Peeta pareció notarlo porque me miro preocupado y me pregunto:

-¿Pasa algo?- Yo no supe que responder, me debatía internamente entre el preguntarle si nos volveríamos a ver o decirle cualquier cosa para calmar su preocupación, y como siempre mi instinto de protección gano

-No, solo que estaba recordando que me olvide de algunas cosas que tenia que hacer-

-Oh, ya veo- Contesto Peeta un tanto desilusionado- Bueno, creo que hemos llegado- Dijo el chico y yo note entonces que ya estábamos afuera de mi casa, un pequeña casa de madera y un piso.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabias que aun vivía aquí?- Pregunte a Peeta y el nerviosismo el chico pareció volver

-Bueno yo… Lo supuse- Dijo el chico explicándose. Yo de inmediato sentí un poco de enojo, ¿Qué suponía? ¿Qué no teníamos el dinero suficiente para tener una mejor casa?

-Claro no somos como ustedes que podemos comprar casas siempre que se nos plaza- Conteste ofendida, el de inmediato comprendió que era por lo que había dicho, negó con la cabeza y trato de hablar

-No Katniss no era por eso yo…-

-Déjalo así Peeta- lo interrumpí- Es cierto después de todo, no tenemos para comprar otra- agregue y Peeta abrió la boca con intención de hablar pero yo le gane- Así que, muchas gracias por traerme, ya deben de estar esperándome- Dije dispuesta a salir del carro, pero rápidamente la mano de Peeta envolvió cálidamente mi brazo impidiéndomelo

-Espera Katniss yo… ¿Trabajaras mañana?- La pregunta me tomo un poco de sorpresa pero asentí- ¿Y a la misma hora?- Nuevamente asentí- Entonces, ¿Puedo ir a verte?- Una sensación de calidez me invadió mi pecho quitando el vacio que hasta hace algunos momentos tenia.

-Pues, si quieres, después de todo, es una cafetería publica- Conteste

-No es por la cafetería por lo que quiero ir bonita- Dijo Peeta mientras me regalaba una sonrisa como la que me había dado en la cafetería, y esta ves, si que me sentí derretir por dentro.- Entonces, ¿puedo ir?- Pregunto Peeta

-Claro…- Le respondí con un susurro casi inaudible pero que el pareció escuchar pues sonrió ampliamente, y no pude evitar sonreír como boba también, me sentía ida, pero me gustaba

-Entonces. Nos vemos mañana ¿Esta bien?- Yo solo asentí ante su pregunta, el entonces se inclino hacia a mi y me dio un dulce beso en mi mejilla, yo por inercia solamente baje del auto, pues no tenia idea en que mundo estaba, solo quería sentir esos labios cálidos otra ves. Camine hasta la puerta de mi casa y me detuvo ahí, di media vuelta y Peeta desde su auto me despidió con la mano y yo correspondí el gesto sonriéndole, gire hacia la puerto otra ves y entre. Escuchando como el auto de Peeta arrancaba y se alejaba.

No fue hasta unos segundo después, que me di cuenta que aun tenia puesta la chaqueta que Peeta me dio, había olvidado por completo dársela, y el al parecer también olvido pedírmela. Respire profundamente el dulce aroma que emanaba de ella y nuevamente me sentí en un sueño de canela y pan, ni siquiera note que mi madre estaba frente a mí mirándome.

-¿Quién te trajo?- Pregunto y yo extasiada por lo que había pasado respondí sin pensar:

-Mi chico del pan-

* * *

><p>Dejen sus comentarios por favor. Gracias por leer. Si tienen dudas por favor háganlas, Bye! :*<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aqui un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Este capitulo no tiene mucho avance en ella solo quería que vieran como se siente Peeta sobre Katniss, emmm el fic sera muy corto (O eso espero) no mas de 15 o 20 capitulos:DD. Quería preguntarles si les gustaría que los capítulos fueran narrados por los 2, o solo por Katniss? Así que por favor dejen su comentario. Bueno, sin mas, les dejo el capitulo:3

* * *

><p><strong>POV Peeta<strong>

-Effie no iré, ya te lo dije- Comenzaba a desesperarme de la persistencia de Effie, sabia que me seguiría hablando e insistiendo hasta que accediera, pero de verdad que no quería ir, estaba feliz aquí, en el Distrito 12, eran como mis vacaciones de el Capitolio y todo lo que este conllevaba, y quería que esa vacaciones se alargaran mucho.

-Peeta, no puedes no venir, te fuiste de la nada, sin avisarme y eso lo acepte porque entendí que querías descansar, pero llevas meses sin venir, tiene que volver, dejaste muchas cosas pendientes- La voz de Effie a través del teléfono sonaba un tanto exasperada, era al menos la enésima ves que me hablaba y mis negativas no la tenían muy contenta, pero es que de verdad no quería ir a ese mundo donde no podía ser yo, donde todo lo que hacia era grabado y documentado, donde siempre me decían que hacer y decir, y hasta me obligaban a salir con gente con la que no quería salir, desde amigos hasta tontas novias.

-Effie ya te lo dije, no iré, me dio gusto escucharte, espero que alguna ves llames para algo que no sean negocios, tengo que colgar, nos vemos- Dije y después ignorando totalmente la voz de Effie le colgué. Suspire pensando en Effie, mi representante desde mis inicios en la 'farándula', no podía negar que era muy buena, que gracias a ella mis pinturas tenían la fama con la que ahora contaban, y la quería, pero ya no quería ser mas esa estrella del Capitolio, ya quería regresar a ser un chico normal.

Y eso trataba, por eso estaba ahí, devuelta al Distrito 12, para recuperar la vida normal que alguna vez tuve y aun quería tener, salir a pasear sin fotógrafos siguiéndome, ir a comer a cualquier lugar y a la hora que sea, salir con quien se me plazca, y todas las cosas que alguien hace normalmente, eso era todo lo que el Distrito 12 me ofrecía, pero en realidad lo que mas me gustaba del Distrito 12 era _ella._

En se momento me encontraba a las afuera de la cafetería donde ella trabajaba, todos los días iba a verla salir del lugar y observaba como se iba caminando a la parada del camión, esperaba a que subiera a este y la veía partir, algunas veces la seguía hasta su casa para verla entrar y eso era todo, nunca le hablaba, había pensado tontamente que después de ser la estrella del Capitolio y de salir con modelos y actrices súper famosas el miedo de hablarle se perdería, pero fue tonto el pensar eso, las modelos me parecía ahora cualquier mujer sin chiste, porque comparadas con ella, con mi Katniss Eveerden, cualquier otra mujer era fea e invisible a mis ojos.

Mire mi reloj nuevamente, las 6:50, la hora en la que normalmente salía Katniss era a las 6, y que no saliera solo significaba una cosa, ese día había faltado, suspire resignado, un día de no verla era fatal, era como no ver la luz durante el día entero, no sabia como había vivido tanto tiempo sin verla en el Capitolio, claro que nunca le perdí la pista, no, eso jamás, nunca dejaría desamparada a ese mujer, siempre estuve atenta a si le faltaba algo, si quería hacer algo, si buscaba trabajo, si algún familiar estuviera enfermo, o si ella misma necesitara algo, siempre tuve información 100% confiable de ella.

Baje entonces de mi auto, tome mi chaqueta, un gorro, unas gafas obscuras, y camine hasta la entrada de la cafetería, me gustaba la comida de Sae, la cocinera del lugar. Al entrar mire detenidamente para comprobar que ella no estuviera ahí, y al no verla decidí ir a sentarme a el lugar donde siempre me sentaba. Justo en frente de la cocina pero al fondo. Me senté, me quite las gafas y tome la carta que estaba en la mesa, sabia lo que pediría, siempre pedía lo mismo, solo quería revisar si no había nada nuevo en el menú.

Estuve un rato viendo la carta, ya no buscando algo nuevo, solo pensando en cual pudo haber sido la razón por la que Katniss no había ido ese día, no pude evitar preocuparme en que se podría haber enfermado, pero no, en la tarde la vi claramente saliendo de su escuela y se vía perfecta de salud; así es, también la espió saliendo de la escuela, debo parecer un psicópata.

-¿Ya va ordenar?- La voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si yo…- En cuanto levante la mirada para toparme con esos hermosos e inconfundibles ojos grises perdí el habla, era ella, justo en frente de mi, Katniss Eveerden estaba ahí en persona, atendiéndome, ni en mis mas grandes fantasías me había imaginado que así seria nuestro reencuentro después de tantos años, era hermosa, mucho mas de cómo la recordaba, y era muchísimo mas hermosa observándola ahí, de cerca, su piel aceitunada, su cara un poco roja por el calor que debía de hacer en la cocina, su pelo perfectamente peinado en su típica trenza, ahí estaba, tan perfecta, tan ella, tan Katniss-Katniss- Susurre levemente, pero ella pareció escuchar porque sonrió, y se me ilumino la vida al ver esa sonrisa, tan pura, tan llena de vida, tan llena de ella. Note que al menos llevaba 20 segundos en lo que lo único que había dicho era Katniss, y ella parecía divertida ante mi poca elocuencia- yo, soy Peeta…- le dije creyendo que no me recordaría, después de todo nunca hablamos mucho, solo era su acosador secreto- el de tu primaria y secundaria ¿recuerdas?- Dije esperanzado, de verdad deseaba que si me recordara, lo deseaba con todo mi corazón.

- Si, lo recuerdo- Dijo secamente, pero a mi su voz me pareció lo mas dulce del mundo, y mas porque ahora se dirigía a mi- ¿Vas a ordenar algo o vengo después?- Yo entonces salí un poco del trance de verla ahí parada frente a mi, mire el menú que tenia en las manos pero rápidamente la mire a ella para decirle:

-Lo siento yo… Lo de siempre-

-Yo no se que es lo de siempre- contesto y no pude evitar maldecirme por dentro ante el tonto comentario así que quise remediarlo rápidamente:

-Oh cierto, lo siento- dije y solté una risa que en ves de parecer normal pareció como la de un bobo- Emmm…- miro la carta nuevamente pero ni siquiera logro leer, no lograba concentrarme, no quería quedar mas mal de lo que ya había quedado así que digo lo primero que se me ocurre- Unos wafles y una malteada de chocolate por favor- Nunca pedía eso, pero había olvidado por completo que era lo que siempre pedía, esa chica parecía seguir haciendo estragos en mi. Katniss solo asintió y se dispuso a irse pero yo no quería que se fuera así que hable- Katniss…me dio gusto verte- dije tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa, ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos mirando mi sonrisa y luego hablo:

- Si igualmente- Y luego se fue directo a la cocina.

Todo esto era como un sueño, había podido hablar con ella por fin, no pude evitar el verla mientras caminaba de mi mesa a la cocina, claramente ya no era una niña, ya era casi una mujer, y ese uniforme no ayudaba mucho para quitar ese pensamiento de mi cabeza, yo no era de los que miraba a las chicas por su cuerpo, pero sin duda Katniss era algo que no podía evitar ver, era como un imán para mi mirada.

Cuando desapareció por la puerta de la cocina no pude evitar soltar un suspiro y una sonrisa boba, no era lo forma en la que había planeado hablar con ella, pero sin duda que pasara era lo mejor que me pudo haber sucedido, empezaba a dudar de mi capacidad para hablar con las chicas cuando no me animaba a hablarle por mas que quisiera, así que ese 'accidente' de encontrarla ahí me ayudaba mucho, era el destino que quería que hablara con ella, y ahora que lo había hecho no había nada que me detuviera para hablar con ella todo lo posible.

No puede negar que me sentí decepcionado cuando no fue ella quien me entrego mi orden, sino que fue la otra mesera, Jane, una mujer un poco… sociable, por no decir otra cosa. Se la paso toda la noche deambulando por mi mesa preguntándome y diciéndome toda clases de cosas, yo no era muy bueno para descifrar cuando una mujer me coqueteaba, pero definitivamente Jane lo estaba haciendo, y yo trataba de quitármela de encima lo mas gentilmente posible pero me comenzaba a desesperar, no es que Jane no fuera linda, pero comparada con Katniss ella me parecía hasta un hombre, así como todas las demás mujeres.

La observe durante toda la noche, no me importo que ella no me hiciera caso, pero el verla y saber que estábamos tan cerca me hacia sentir muy bien. Pedí al menos 4 tazas de café, no quería levantar sospechas de que me había quedado tanto tiempo para verla a ella, claro Peeta, pedir 4 tazas de café en un cafetería mientras no haces otra cosa mas que mirar a una mesera no levantara sospechas, y mas si ya llevas al menos 4 horas ahí.

Note que estaba distraída, entregaba ordenes mal y estuvo a punto de caerse, momentos en donde sentía mi corazón detenerse y querer casi correr a ver si estaba bien, lo que me hace esa chica es impresionante.

Al final de la noche Jane me hizo una insinuación un poco muy directa, no pude evitar el sonrojarme y balbucear cosas para tratar de decirle que no, esta ves no me importo ser gentil. Note que siempre que Jane se me acercaba Katniss nos miraba, y siempre que trataba de quitarme de encima a Jane ella sonreía divertida.

Cerca de las 10 de la noche Katniss salió de la cocina, traía ya puesta su chaqueta, que me pareció muy delgada para el frio que hacia, y se dirigía hacia la salida, cosa que entendí como que era ya la hora en que se iba. Me puse de pie de inmediato, tome de mi bolsillo el primer billete que encontré y lo deje en la mesa para salir apurado tras de ella. No había avanzado mucho, y la alcance fácilmente.

-Katniss espera- Le dije cuando casi la alcanzaba y ella giro- Hola- dije cuando ya estaba frente a ella mientras le sonreía, y ella correspondió mi sonrisa, y con ese simple hecho quede embobado, era hermosa, no había duda, pero ahora que sonreía, y que esa sonrisa era para mi, era como ver un ángel, o mucho mas que eso.

-Hola- me contesto y no pude evitar sentir una enorme felicidad.

-Yo… ¿Vas para tu casa?- le pregunte y ella solo asintió, agradecí internamente, pues no me hubiera gustado saber que saldría a algún lugar con alguien mas, sino que podía llevarla, o al menos ofrecérselo- ¿puedo llevarte?- elle sonrió, y una corriente eléctrica recorrió mi espalda.

-Emmm, no lo se yo… Me da pena- dijo mientras hacia un hermoso puchero, solté el aire de golpe mientras miraba esa cara angelical, parecía un niña, mire sus labios, rojos, mucho mas por el frio que hacia, ¿cuantas veces había soñado con poder besarlos? ¿Más bien, cuando no soñaba en poder besarlos? Trague saliva, tenia que concentrarme, así que con todas mi fuerza de voluntad quite la vista de sus labios y la puse en sus ojos, que eran igual o mas hermosos, todo en ella lo era.

-Pero, no te dejare ir sola, es muy peligroso a estas horas, sobre todo para chicas lindas...- Dije haciendo mi voz cada ves mas baja, no sabia de donde había salido eso, pero el ver el rubor que mi comentario causo en sus mejillas me hizo querer decirle mas cosas lindas, de todos modos, tenia una enorme lista de cosas que podía decirle.

-Bueno, si es solo para chicas lindas entonces estaré a salvo yo- dijo dispuesta a voltearse pero yo tome su brazo antes de que lo hiciera, ¿estaba loca o que? Ella era hermosa, la mas hermosa mujer del mundo.

-Creo que será mas peligroso para ti que para ninguna otra mujer- dije con toda seguridad y honestidad, y ahora no fue solo un leve rubor el que apareció en sus mejillas sino que toda su cara se cubrió de un hermoso tono carmesí - Así que, o me dejas llevarte o te acompaño caminando- agregue sin pensarlo 2 veces, ahora tendría que decir que si, o sea como sea pasare tiempo a solas con ella, que ya era mucho mas que cualquier expectativa que tenia. Ella suspiro resignada mientras bajaba la mirada, me sentí mal, tal vez la estaba obligando a algo que no quería, o tal vez si tenía algo que hacer, o tal vez habían ido por ella.

-Pero solo hoy- dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, dude un poco, no quería que solo fuera hoy, quería que fueran todos los días, por el resto de nuestras vidas si era posible. Pero, que más daba lo que dijera ahora, eso no me detendría a poder llevarla mañana, y todos los días. Le sonreí y le dije:

-Claro- tratando de sonar lo mas seguro posible, no quería mentirle, pero si con eso podía llevarla a su casa lo haría- Por aquí- Le digo mientras me animo a tomarle la mano para dirigirla al estacionamiento. La suavidad de esa mano y sobre todo su calidez eran impresionantes, parecía que esa mano estaba hecha de terciopelo, y del fino, solo en mis sueños podía tomar la mano de Katniss, pero ahora era real, y lo estaba haciendo, y que ella no pareciera querer apartar su mano era mucho mejor, es mas, parecía que hacia su agarre mas fuerte.

Caminamos hasta mi Chevy, ella pareció extrañarse al ver el auto, pero no le di importancia, solo disfrutaba de la calidez que la piel de su mano me daba. Le abrí la puerta del copiloto para que entrara, y tuve que obligarme a soltarla, no quería incomodarla, le di la vuelta al carro lo más rápido posible y entre en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Qué frio hace no?- Le pregunte y luego recordé que ella solo traía ese uniforme con el que se veía tan bien y la diminuta chaqueta -¿Quieres mi chaqueta?- No espere su respuesta para comenzar a quitármela.

-No Peeta, es tuya, tendrás frio tú, mejor prende la calefacción- Yo no le hice caso y acabe por quitarme la chaqueta mientras le decía divertido:

-No sirve, así que por más que me guste como te ves con tu uniforme te pondrás esto- dije y le puse la prenda en sus hombros, tratando de abrigarla lo más posible. La mire sonrojarse y casi exploto por dentro, no sabia si solo era yo, pero al parecer tenia habilidad para hacer sonrojar a Katniss.

Arranque el auto entonces y nos pusimos en marcha. Note como Katniss estaba pensativa, aun tenía un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y la boca entre abierta, se veía hermosa.

-¿Y como esta tu familia?- Le dije tratando de sacarle platica, ella no respondió nada, parecía no haberme escuchado, parecía estar en otro mundo, yo comencé a alternar la mirada entre el camino y ella, ella me miro entonces, confundida.

-¿Perdón?- me dice y no puedo evitar reír, era adorable.

-¿Qué como esta todo en tu familia?- Le pregunte nuevamente divertido

-Amm, bien-Contesto sin decir más

-Que bien, mi padre extraña mucho estos lugares, al igual que yo- Le dije pensando en mi padre, a el tampoco le había dicho que vendría, ya no tenia mucho contacto con el, el ser una celebridad quitaba mucho tiempo, y por eso ya no quería serlo.

-Bueno, no creo que sea mucho, vives en la parte más lujosa del Distrito, claro, si no es que estas en el Capitolio- Me dijo y fruncí el ceño, ella no sabia después de todo lo que era estar allá, las cosas tan raras que hacen las personas.

-No me gusta ir allá, la gente es rara y no se, no me siento yo mismo- Le conteste, siempre me decían que hacer allá, con quien salir, a donde ir, quienes debían ser mi amigos, estaba harto de estar allá - Y de mi casa aquí pues, esta bien solo que… no tengo muchos amigos, la mayoría que vive ahí son hijos de políticos, no me agradan mucho- Se la pasan haciendo fiestas y desperdiciando dinero, sin pensar en nada, como tenían su vida arreglada no tenían que trabajar, y solo eran adolescentes inmaduros que se quieran divertir, y la verdad no quería ese tipo de amistad, me habían invitado muchas veces a fiestas, y estoy seguro que no era porque les agradara, pues nunca hablábamos, solo era para hacerse fama a ellos mismos, después de todo y aunque no me gustase, yo era una celebridad - Por eso me gusta venir a esta parte de la ciudad, siempre encuentro gente muy agradable- Y estas tu, pensé para mi mismo.

-Y, ¿hace cuanto vienes por aquí?- Esa pregunta me tomo desprevenido, no quería que supiera que la espiaba, o mas bien que la acosaba y seguía todos lados, comencé a ponerme nervioso

-Pues, ya hace algún tiempo…- Dije tratando de sonar despreocupado

-¿Si? Nunca te había visto- contesto y replique rápidamente:

-Bueno yo, no lo se, tal ves nunca logramos coincidir hasta ahora ¿no crees?-

-Si, es extraño porque Sae me dijo que ibas todos lo días a la cafetería, ¿no te parece raro que nunca me hallas visto al menos salir o yo verte entrar?- Me dice y yo trato a toda costa de que mi nerviosismo no se note, tenia que cambiar de tema pero no sabia como

-Si es extraño- digo pensando en que pasaría si Katniss se enterara de que casi la acoso, no le agradaría mucho de eso estoy seguro, así que lo mejor era ocultarlo. Era hora de alejarnos de ese tema tan peligroso para mí.

-Tal ve…- En cuanto note que iba a hablar otras ves quise cambiar de tema, aproveche que justamente estábamos pasando por el parque donde jugábamos de niños para interrumpirla, fingiendo no escucharla.

-Mira, recuerdas ese parque, siempre te veía jugar ahí, nunca pude ir a hablarte, me daba pena. Siempre estabas con Gale- Trate de evitar a toda costa decir con hostilidad el nombre de Gale, pero creo que fue en vano porque me escuche a mi mismo diciéndolo como si de un enemigo se tratase, y es que para mi lo era, no sabia hasta que punto podía llegar a ser competencia para el, pero sin duda quería serlo, si el estaba interesado en Katniss no quería ponérsela tan fácil, y menos ahora que por fin había hablado con ella. Mire detenidamente a Katniss para saber si había notado mi tono de hostilidad al mencionar a su amigo, pero a ella no pareció importarle, y pude respirar tranquilo.

-¿Me veías jugar?- En cuanto escuche su pregunta otra ves el nerviosismo regreso a mi, no me había dado cuenta de ese enorme error, le había dicho que la veía, que me la pasaba viéndola jugar a lo lejos, y era verdad, pero se supone que era un secreto, y la que menos se tenia que enterar era ella.

-Si, bueno, no siempre, a veces cuando llegabas o alguna cosa así- Dije y después trate de soltar una risa despreocupada, pero que otra vez no me salió como esperaba. Sentí su mirada posarse en mi y decidí no mirarla, no quería sentir esos ojos grises inspeccionándome, ella era lista, demasiado, y sabia que podía deducir cosas, aun no comprendía el como no se había dado cuenta de mi fascinación por ella, al parecer tenia suerte. Pareció pensar en algo unos segundos, como si recordara aquello días, yo solo deseaba internamente el que me creyera.

-Claro, ya entiendo- Dijo no muy convencida, pero yo me conforme con eso, mientras no siguiera el interrogatorio mejor. Ella paso los siguientes 5 minutos en silencio, pensando, en momentos volteaba a verla y le sonreía, y cuando ella correspondía el gesto no podía evitar el sonreír mas ampliamente, me fascinaba esa sonrisa. Hice eso mismo al menos unas 5 veces, y siempre era lo mismo, la miraba sonriendo, ella me sonreía, y en mi crecía la felicidad, quería esa sonrisa para mi siempre.

Ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a su casa, no quería dejarla, pero tenia que hacerlo, no quería asustarla, había pensado en invitarla a salir, pero además que seria muy rápido, ella tenia que ir a la escuela al día siguiente, así que no aceptaría de todos modos. Cuando ya casi entrabamos a la calle de su casa la vi tensarse un poco, de inmediato me preocupe y le pregunte:

-¿Pasa algo?- Ella tardo bastante en responder, al punto en que lo hizo cuando ya estábamos en frente de su casa. Tardo tanto que mi mente comenzó a formular ideas, sentí por un momento que me preguntaría si nos volveríamos a ver, o su podíamos salir algún día, y entre mas pasaba el tiempo mi expectación crecía.

-No, solo que estaba recordando que me olvide de algunas cosas que tenía que hacer- Dijo finalmente.

-Oh, ya veo- Conteste un poco decepcionado pero no le di mas importancia- Bueno, creo que hemos llegado- Dije y ella entonces miro su casa, una hermosa casa muy acogedora de madera, siempre había querido entrar, pero nunca hubo oportunidad, tal ves algún día, o tal ves me invitaría a pasar hoy, pero lo dudaba.

-Si… ¿Cómo sabias que aun vivía aquí?- Me pregunto y sentí otra ves que me faltaba el aire, como decirle que sabia todo de ella, la había seguido mas de una ves a su casa, sabia perfectamente que este era aun su domicilio, pero no le diría eso, no era lo correcto.

-Bueno yo… Lo supuse-Le dije tratando de sonar convencido. Ella pareció molestarse, frunció el ceño y me miro.

-Claro no somos como ustedes que podemos comprar casas siempre que se nos plaza- Yo de inmediato comprendí, creía que yo pensaba que eran tan pobres que no tenían para otra casa, y claro que no era así, además esa casa para mi era hermosa y acogedora, si viviera ahí nunca me iría.

-No Katniss no era por eso yo…- Trate de decir pero Katniss me interrumpió.

-Déjalo así Peeta, es cierto después de todo, no tenemos para comprar otra- yo quería hablar, quería decirle que no lo decía por eso, que sabia que vivía ahí por otras razones, y que aunque no tuvieran el dinero no me importaba, por mi podían vivir debajo de un puente y con tal de verla y estar con ella me mudaría a ese mismo puente. No pude decir nada porque ella me gano nuevamente- Así que, muchas gracias por traerme, ya deben de estar esperándome- Dijo y se dispuso a salir del carro, yo tome lo mas delicadamente posible su brazo con mi mano, no quería que se fuera, y mucho menos enojada

-Espera Katniss yo… ¿Trabajaras mañana?- La pregunta que hice pareció tomarla con sorpresa, pero asintió levemente- ¿Y a la misma hora?- Nuevamente asintió- Entonces, ¿Puedo ir a verte?- Ella entonces quito un poco esa mirada molesta y hasta podía jurar que sonrió un poco

-Pues, si quieres, después de todo, es una cafetería pública- Contesto y yo quise darle a entender que a la que quería ver era a ella, no me importaba si era publica o no la cafetería. Así que tomando todo el valor que pude dije:

-No es por la cafetería por lo que quiero ir bonita- lo dije acompañada de una de mis mejores sonrisas y ella no respondió nada, solo me miro- Entonces, ¿puedo ir?- Pregunto

-Claro…- Me respondió con un susurro que me supo a gloria, sonreí entonces ampliamente, como niño enamorado, y ella me sonrió también, pero con algo diferente, algo que no sabía si era mi imaginación pero era algo cálido, como cariño hacia mí.

-Entonces. Nos vemos mañana ¿Esta bien?- Dije y ella solo asintió, entonces sin pensarlo 2 veces, y aprovechando mi ataque de valor, me incline un poco para plantarme un pequeño beso en la mejilla, su piel estaba fría, pero no importo, porque sentí que era como besar la gloria, quería quedarme ahí toda mi vida, y quería avanzar poco poco hasta llegar a su boca y poder besarla como siempre había soñado, pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar, así que tuve que alejarme para no ganarme un golpe de ella por propasarme.

Ella entonces bajo del auto sin decir más, y se alejo caminando, cuando ya estuvo en la entrada se giro y yo la despedí con la mano, acto que ella repitió. Se giro y entonces entro, mientras yo arrancaba el auto y me alejaba.

No supe ni cuando llegue a mi casa, todo el camino me la pase con una sonrisa boba recordando todo lo que había pasado, estaba loco por ella, y me gustaba estarlo, por que era un mujer especial, siempre lo había sabido, y la quería a mi lado, la necesitaba.

Mire mi celular entonces, tenia como 10 llamadas perdidas de Effie…

-Lo siento Effie, no me iré, y ahora que Katniss sabe de mi mucho menos- Dije para mi mismo.

* * *

><p>Por favor díganme que les pareció, quiero agradecer a Ady Mellark, Nesly-chan, Sinsajoforever, felitopia1 y a Gabriela. Olvera por darle favorito a la historia, enserio muchas gracias:3 Espero que este capitulo también les haya gustado y me dejen su review de lo que les pareció o de alguna duda que tengan.<p>

También a agradecer a Nesly-chan, felitopia1, ELI.J2 por dejarme su comentario de verdad no saben lo hermoso que es recibir uno, y también que les halla gustado el primer capitulo, espero que dejen un comentario también de este:3. Tambié por dejarme el suyo a 'X' y 'J' .-. e invitarlo(a)s a que creen su cuenta para poder así hablar y que lean mas historias de THG.

Bueno, es todo, por favor si les gusto sigan la historia y dejen su critica sobre en lo que puedo mejorar, o si no les gusta algo, o si les gusta:DD Y los invito a leer mi primer Oneshot, también es Everlarck, se llama El Peor Día, espero que les guste. Bueno, dejen su comentario por favor! Nos vemos! Bye!:*


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, les traigo este minicap como regalo de Navidad :PPP, ya se, mejor no hubiera regalado nada jejeje... Pero ya enserio, quería también resolver algunas dudas que había respecto a la historia, y pues bueno, creo que hice entender que todo seria bonito y que los 2 ya se gustaban y así, pero ya en este cap verán que Kat no sera tan fácil de convencer y verán ya mejor la trama de la historia... Les dejo el cap...

* * *

><p>-¡Prim! Es hora de irnos, llegaremos tarde a la escuela- Mire el reloj de la pared, eran ya las 7:40 y si no salíamos ahora no llegaríamos a tiempo.<p>

-Ya voy, no encuentro a Buttercup y sabes que no puedo dejarlo adentro- contesto mi hermana desde nuestro cuarto. Estúpido gato, debería perderlo a propósito, o regalarlo, de todos modos es la cosa más fea que eh visto.

-Katniss, debo irme ya al Hospital- Me dijo mi mamá mientras salía de la cocina con una bolsa en cada mano, me las dio y me dijo que la de la derecha era el de Prim, y entendí que eran nuestros almuerzos. Le sonreí agradecida y ella se acerco para darme un beso en la mejilla-Tal ves salga un poco tarde hoy, así que si cuando te tengas que ir a trabajar aun no vengo, lleva a Prim con Hazelle ¿si?- Yo solo asentí en respuesta-Bueno, entonces me voy- Dijo y se acerco a la puerta dispuesta a salir- ¡Prim! Ya me voy, ¡cuídate mucho!- Gritó y cuando Prim contesto con un grito de despedida ella salió.

Sonreí al pensar lo mucho que mi madre había mejorado, después de la muerte de papá había entrado en una crisis que casi nos deja sin nada, sino fuera por la ayuda que el padre de Peeta nos dio ahora estaríamos muertas o mendigando por ahí. Bufe frustrada al pensar en lo que había pasado la noche pasada, en como me había comportado al frente de Peeta, como una tonta, si alguna ves deje que me ayudara ya no lo dejaría, ya no quería deberle nada a ese chico ni a su familia.

La noche anterior después de soportar algunas burlas de mi madre sobre mi comentario _'mi chico del pan'_ y hacerla jurar que no le diría nada a nadie sobre eso, me puse a hacer mis tareas pendientes, siempre las hacia en la sala, donde mi mama y Prim se ponían a ver televisión, y no pude evitar escuchar una noticia y una entrevista que me hicieron recordar porque el chico dulce que había vuelto a ver ese mismo día ya no existía.

Fue una noticia de su noviazgo con Clove algo, una actriz muy famosa con la que según el programa ya tenia planes de casarse, al parecer la desaparición de Peeta había causado revuelo en el Capitolio, y debido a eso la tal Clove dio una entrevista donde decía que había estado hablando con Peeta todo el tiempo, que estaba en un viaje de negocios importante en un Distrito muy pobre para ayudar a las personas mas necesitadas del lugar, pero que no debía tardar mucho en volver para retomar su noviazgo y arreglar todo para su boda.

Sentí mi sangre arder después de lo que esa niña boba había dicho, pero aun mas al pensar en que tontamente había pensado que Peeta Mellarck era un chico que podía ser normal y dulce, solo era un estrella mas del Capitolio, y ahora decían que venia a hacer caridad, ¿que creía? ¿Que traerme a mi casa era hacer caridad? Me veía tan pobre como para necesitar hasta eso, tal ves algún día si necesite de el y su familia, pero ahora no, ahora podía largarse por donde había venido a seguir con su noviecita y su vida de fantasía, que aquí, suficientes problemas tenia como para andar con juegos de niña tonta con el.

Había decido el regresarle hoy su chaqueta y decirle que podía irse a su maldito Capitolio, que aquí, en el Distrito 12 no necesitábamos de su tonta caridad, o si tanto quería ayudarnos, que donara de verdad dinero a los niños pobres o a las personas mas necesitadas, que caridad no era pasearse por ahí, comer en una cafetería no muy buena y llevar a su casa a la gente, que si solo eso venia a hacer podía irse por donde vino, después de todo, el que regreso no es para nada el dulce chico del pan, es un producto del Capitolio que seguramente solo quería divertirse con chicas de distritos pobres, pues yo no seria una de esas chicas, tal ves había caído ayer, pero ya no mas.

-Katniss, ¿ya nos vamos?- Mire entonces a Prim que me llamaba desde la puerta. Salí de mis pensamientos y juntas salimos de la casa para dirigirnos hasta la escuela.

-Oye, ¿porque llegaste tan tarde ayer?-Me pregunto Prim cuando ya llevábamos un rato caminando.

-Bueno pues estaba trabajando, estoy tomando doble turno porque quiero ahorrar- conteste.

-¿A si? ¿Para que?- Pregunto mi pequeña hermana.

-Porque se acerca la Navidad y quiero hacerles unos bonitos regalos-

-Katniss, sabes que no es necesario, prefiero tenerte conmigo mas tiempo en el día que un regalo- Esas palabras de Prim me hicieron sentir una calidez enorme en mi pecho.

-Lo se patito, pero yo quiero darte un regalo- Ella me miro no muy convencida- además, solo me falta poco para ajustarlo, tal ves para la próxima semana ya pueda regresar a mi horario habitual ¿si?- ella no pareció estar muy segura, y yo trate de darle confianza con una amplia sonrisa, ella al verla entonces sonrió y asintió firmemente.

Caminamos hasta la escuela hablando de cualquier cosa, al llegar cada una se fue a respectivo salón y el día comenzó. Fue un día como cualquier otro, aburrido y tedioso, nada interesante paso, y cuando por fin acabo me encontré con Prim y Gale para irnos a casa.

-Katnip, Prim me dijo que nos irías a visitar hoy- Dijo Gale mientras caminábamos rumbo a nuestras casas. El no vivía muy lejos de la mía, solo a unas cuantas calles. Era mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, ambos perdimos a nuestro padre en el accidente de la fábrica de medicina, algo muy poco usual, pero que lamentablemente paso y tuvo involucrado a nuestros padres. Eso hizo que nuestros lazos se intensificaran tanto que ahora éramos casi hermanos.

-Si, mi mama saldrá tarde de su trabajo y creo que tendré que ir a dejar a Prim con ustedes- Conteste.

-Ah ya veo- Dijo Gale- Espero que hoy si me dejes recogerte en tu trabajo, sales muy noche, ¿en que te viniste ayer?- La pregunta de Gale me tomo por sorpresa, sabia que me preguntaría pero no había pensado en que podía decirle, así que opte por la verdad, que mas daba de todos modos.

-Un viejo amigo me trajo- Dije sin darle importancia.

-¿A si? ¿Quien?- Pregunto.

-Bueno pues, Peeta Mellarck... No se si lo recuerdas- La expresión de Gale cambio drásticamente, su sonrisa desapareció y su ceño se frunció.

-Ah, el panadero... Bueno ex-panadero, ahora es una estrellita del Capitolio, dime, ¿te trajo su chofer o el?- Cuando acabo de decir soltó una carcajada y puso una sonrisa burlona, yo no hice lo mismo, su chiste no me pareció nada gracioso, hasta me asqueo un poco.

-No, si fue el, no tiene chofer- Conteste con un tono levemente enfadado, Gale lo noto y de inmediato dejo su sonrisa burlona y frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-Lo siento Katniss, no sabia que era tu amigo siquiera, según yo no te agradaba por ser un títere del Capitolio- Lo que me respondía Gale me hizo recordar cuando decía eso, que Peeta solo buscaba fama y fortuna y se estaba dejando manipular por gente de allá, y que lo habían convertido en solo un títere del Capitolio.

Y es que así parecía, no había conocido mucho a Peeta antes de irse al Capitolio, pero personas como Prim o Delly, una antigua amiga de Peeta, me habían dicho que era muy buen chico, que era dulce y atento, siempre dispuesto ayudar, tal y como se había comportado la noche pasada, pero lo que yo veía en la televisión de el era a una persona actuando para las cámaras, queriendo ser como ellos, un famoso lleno de dinero, y definitivamente el personaje no le quedaba, pero si tanto se sentía a gusto con ellos hasta llegar a fingir para ser aceptado, significaba que le gustaba estar allá, cosa que el negó la noche pasada, pero seguramente solo lo hizo para quedar bien, era un mentiroso.

Pero por otro lado, o era un muy buen actor y mentiroso, o de verdad que era un chico muy dulce y atento, la noche pasada eso demostró, seguir siendo el mismo, pero, ¿y si solo había sido un fachada? La tal Clove había dicho que Peeta estaba en comunicación con ella, y que ya se hablaba de una boda; no tenías que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de que Peeta ayer al menos trato de coquetearme, me dijo linda y bonita y cosas así, ¿para que? Quería ilusionar a una pobre chica para divertirse un rato y luego regresar a los brazos de su Clove para poder casarse, pues yo no seria esa chica, no mas, no sabia en que pensaba cuando me deje convencer por los encantos de Peeta pero ya no lo haría, hoy pondría punto y final a nuestra relación y de paso le recalcaría mis deseos de que se fuera a su mundo, que Clovesita lo espera y que le vaya bien en su tonta boda.

-Tienes razón, aun lo creo- Le dije y note como Gale sonreía satisfecho.- Pero bueno, se ofreció y yo acepte. Pero no te preocupes, si quieres ir hoy por mi ahí te espero- dije finalmente y el me miro lleno de satisfacción. Me habían dicho muchas personas muchas veces que los sentimientos que Gale tenia hacia mi eran mucho mas que los de un simple mejor amigo casi hermano, que llegaban a ser sentimientos amorosos, pero no, Gale y yo no podíamos ser algo mas que amigos, no quería arruinar nuestra amistad con tontas cosas de pareja, además de que no tenia tiempo para ellas.

-Muy bien Katnip, a las 10 te veo afuera del Quemador- yo solo asentí dándole una sonrisa.

Cuando llegamos a casa Prim me miraba interrogante y hasta cierto punto molesta, definitivamente pensando en la conversación que había tenido con Gale, sabia que me preguntaría cosas de Peeta, después de todo a ella le agradaba mucho, mas bien lo quería mucho, al punto de algunas veces decir que quería un novio como el cuando creciera. Cuando yo hablaba mal de el se enfadaba, y cuando le decía títere del Capitolio lo defendía, decía que si actuaba de otra manera en frente de las cámaras debía ser por una buena razón, que no lo hacia solo por impresionar a la gente, yo le decía a veces que no fuera tan ingenua, que Peeta actuaba así porque le gustaba ser así, y porque le gustaba estar rodeado de esa gente y porque era un falso mentiroso.

-Así que, ¿Ya viste a Peeta?- Me pregunto cuando ambas nos sentábamos en nuestra cama a descansar, ese era mi rato de descanso, de 2 a 2:30 aproximadamente, después tenia que ir a trabajar. La mire sorprendida, ¿Sabia que Peeta estaba en el Distrito? ¿Cómo?

-¿Sabias que estaba aquí?- Prim de inmediato se ruborizo y miro hacia cualquier punto de la pared tratando de ocultar algo.

-No yo no…- Decía nerviosa y colorada.

-Prim… Dime la verdad- Dije con tono autoritario.

-Perdón hermana pero es que… Había prometido a Peeta no decírtelo- Mi confusión aumento ante su respuesta.

-¿Prometido? ¿Por qué? ¿Has estado hablando con el?- Ella no me miraba, solo intercalaba su vista entre el suelo y la pared, notablemente nerviosa- Prim, dime, soy tu hermana, pensé que no tenias secretos para mi- Dije tratando de hacerme la ofendida, sabia que eso siempre funcionaba, y esta ves no fue la excepción porque ella de inmediato me miro apenada y me dijo:

-Ya Katniss esta bien, te lo diré…- Yo sonreí satisfecha- Lo que pasa es que un día me lo encontré fuera de nuestra escuela, y como yo salgo media hora antes que tu, tu no lo viste, y así a sido durante uno meses, siempre va y hablamos y me da galletas- Dijo felizmente mientras me contaba.

Yo me sentí traicionada, esos dos viéndose a escondidas de mí, ¿que traía Peeta? ¿Quería robarse a mi hermana? ¿No le era suficiente conmigo? No quería pensar eso de Peeta, pero tal ves era un secuestrador de niñas o algo así, tal ves por eso estaba aquí, para robarlas, pero no tenia sentido, según Prim llevaban meses viéndose y no lo había hecho, y ayer había tenido una gran oportunidad conmigo y tampoco lo hizo. ¿Qué demonios estoy pensando? ¿Peeta un secuestrador? ¡Ja! Muy bien Katniss, tienes que dejar de ver películas de eso.

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se viera con mi hermana, y eso era demasiado raro, primero descubría que siempre iba a El Quemador, y ahora que también a mi escuela, ¿Me estaba siguiendo? No podía evitar el creerlo, y el creerlo me hacia sentir orgullosa, como si una estrella mundial me acosara, una celebridad que posiblemente tiene una club de fans hasta en la Luna ahora me seguía a todas partes.

Pero Katniss, en que estas pensando, es imposible que algo así pase, el es una súper estrella del Capitolio, tu eres una pobre chica de la parte mas pobre del Distrito mas pobre, el tiene ya a sus cientas de fans y celebridades que lo asedian, en ti no se fijan ni las moscas, y la ultima y mas importante razón, el ya esta con planes para casarse con una de sus tantas bobas novias y tu nunca has tenido un novio.

-Prim, no quiero que lo vuelvas a ver, es muy peligroso, te eh dicho que no hables con gente desconocida- Reprendí entonces a Prim.

-Pero Katniss, el no es desconocido, es Peeta, el chico del p…-

-No lo llames así- la interrumpí- El no es ningún chico del pan, ni nuestro salvador y mucho menos nuestro amigo, ¿Entendiste? Es solo una celebridad que viene a según el hacer caridad dándonos galletas- Acabe de decir y Prim me miraba entre triste y enojada

-Tú misma has dicho que los de los programas de chismes son unos mentirosos, el no esta aquí por eso y tampoco se casara con Clo…-

-¡Ya Prim!- La calle. Quería creerle, quería yo también pensar que Peeta no venia a eso, y si venia al menos lo hacia bien, y sobre todo quería creerle que no había planes de boda, pero a quien engañan, lo mas posible era que solo esperaran su regreso para casarse. El Peeta de antes ya no existía, bastaba con recordar una de sus tantas entrevistas en los tantos programas donde ah estado para darse cuenta- Peeta ya no es mas ese chico de antes, ahora el tiene su vida en el Capitolio, no quiero que vuelvas a verlo, yo mismo hoy hablare con el y le pediré que deje de ir a nuestra escuela.

-Pero Katniss el te….-

-No Prim, ya no hablaremos de esto, esta dicho- Le dije y ella solo cruzo los brazos e hizo un puchero, no me gustaba para nada pelearme con ella, era lo peor que podía pasarme, pero si con eso lograba alejarla de Peeta para evitar que saliera herida nuevamente cuando este se fuera a retomar su vida de famoso en el Capitolio, lo haría, además era una niña apenas, no se podía encariñar tanto con una persona tan fácil, sabia que Peeta era fácil de querer, pero cuando se fuera todo regresaría a la normalidad.

* * *

><p>Creo que actualizo muy rapido y por eso no hay muchos review :(((( Claaaaro que es por eso :'(( Pero bueno, quise subir este cap porque ya lo tenia desde hace rato y no lo había podido avanzar por las fiestas navideñas y eso, así que lo subí sin terminar dándole forma de un cap muy corto. Espero que les guste y por favor dejen su comentario.<p>

Agradecer a PrincessMarie por ser nueva seguidora de la historia y darle favorito, enserio muchas gracias, espero que este cap tambien sea de tu agrado y me dejes tu opinión :3. Y por ultimo responder las dudas:

A Niky agradecerte por leer mis 2 historias, y sobre todo por decirme que te gustaron, espero hagas una cuenta para que leas mas de otras personas.

A LoveReviewer agradecerle también por seguir la historia y por leerla, también invitarte a que hagas una cuenta. Espero que este capitulo te halla gustado y que veas que hay tensión o al menos de parte de Katniss no es tan fácil la cosa, no te preocupes por eso, prefiero que hagas criticas a que no me ayudes a mejorar, por favor deja tu review de lo que te pareció este cap, saludos! Felices fiestas!

A ELI.J2 muchas gracias por opinar sobre ese tema, me ayudan mucho tus comentario, espero este cap te halla gustado mas, aunque sea muy corto. Felices fiestas! Saludos:3

Y a Nesly-chan, por dejar su comentario, y sobre tus preguntas, es no, ya no tiene relación con Johana, pero como veras en este cap apareció la tercera en discordia! :o Jejeje, espero que sea el nudo que esperabas, ya vendrán mucho mas personajes, que crearan mas nudos entre la pareja! Y si abra llanto y corazones rotos, ya veras! Sera un fic corto pero si habrá drama y eso, espero que este capitulo demuestre un poco de los problemas que habrá en un futuro. Muchas gracias por opinar, enserio gracias, su ayuda sirve enserio de mucho, y si, pensaba hacer en partes Peeta y en partes Kat, pero en su mayoría sera Kat, espero no te moleste :S. Y bueno, muchas gracias a ti por leer y comentar, espero también dejes comentarios de este cap! Muchas gracias, felices fiestas! Saludos!

Y bueno, me despido! Gracias por leer, por favor dejen sus dudas, criticas y comentarios de lo que les parece la historia, va poco a poco :P Gracias! Feliz Navidad y por si no actualizo antes, Feliz Año nuevo!


End file.
